A fénix
by CarlaSnape
Summary: As vezes é necessário morrer para algumas coisas pois só assim podemos viver para outras. As vezes é necessário perder para encontrar. Outras vezes é necessário odiar para amar. E as vezes é necessário ser imperfeito para fazer coisas perfeitas.


Hoje eu vou contar para vocês a história de alguém que me marcou. É difícil encontrar alguém que me marque, normalmente isso nunca acontece. Eu conheço as pessoas olho-a nos olhos e já está, não há qualquer espécie de contacto. Não há nenhuma conversa de como tudo aconteceu, nem espaço para perguntas, tudo isso fica a cargo dos meus superiores. É uma vida aborrecida até mesmo um pouco solitária, grande parte das pessoas nem mesmo me conhecem. Vêm-me uma vez na vida, nesse momento a sua a sua cabeça dispara com inúmeras imagens, eles não entendem bem o que acontece e nesse momento já deixam de me ver para passar a falar com os meus superiores. Mas bom, eu estou aqui para contar como a conheci, como eu conhecei aquela que foi a única pessoa até ao momento com quem eu simpatizei, a única que mexeu comigo ao ponto de a ajudar a voltar. Esta é a história de como eu conheci pessoalmente Emma Swan.

Eu sou obrigado a saber tudo dos meus "clientes" antes de me encontrar com eles. Eu já vinha acompanhado a vida dela desde bastante cedo, demasiado cedo. Vi-a pela primeira vez quando ela apareceu neste mundo embrulhada numa manta. Ela chorava de uma maneira agoniante, ela tinha acabado de nascer devia estar com fome, frio também uma vez que era de noite. Senti-me tentado a aproximar-me e acabar de vez com aquilo, mas eu não podia eu sabia a tudo aquilo que ela estava destinada. O choro continuou e eu me senti um inútil por não poder fazer nada, aquilo estava-me a custar tanto. Nesse momento alguém a avistou, fiquei contente com aquilo, finalmente o seu sofrimento iria acabar ou isso pensava eu…

Ela foi crescendo e quando tinha seis anos como toda a criança entrou para a escola. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, estava contente com a sua mochilinha com princesas que as empregadas lhe tinham comprado. Elas era muito boas para ela, tinham até lhe dado umas moedinhas para que ela fosse comprar uns doces no final das aulas. Ela estava imensamente feliz, naquele dia ela iria conhecer novas crianças pois até então ela apenas conhecia as crianças do orfanato onde morava. Ela estava caminhando pelos corredores da escola com um sorriso no rosto quando bateu num garoto maior que ela uns 3 anos. "Olha se não é ela a nova órfã da escola. Venham cá, olhem só quem eu encontrei. " Mais dois moços da idade do primeiro apareceram. "Um momento, o que temos aqui?" Um dos três pegou na sua mochila e começou a rir. "Princesas? És tão ridícula rapariga!" Os outros dois riam enquanto a encostavam a parede. O que tinha a mochila rasgou-a e os três só saíram quando conseguiram pegar nas moedinhas que as empregadas tinham dado para ela do seu bolso. E isso só aconteceu depois de terem deixado um hematoma no seu olho esquerdo. Vocês se devem ter perguntado o porque de eu não ter me ter metido, de não a ter ajudado. Porque meus caros eu queria, mas eu não podia uma vez que eles não são meus "clientes". Eu queria poder os ter olhado nos olhos e acabar com aquilo logo, mas são as regras, só podemos fazer isso com os nossos "clientes".

Aquela garotinha com o sorriso lindo deixou de existir. Aquela que sabia a historia da branca de neve, da bela adormecida e da Cinderela agora odiava princesas. Se no inicio ela ficou contente por conhecer novas pessoas ela agora não se dava com nenhuma criança. Ela vivia a margem dos grupos de crianças da sua escola. Todos brincavam no pátio e ela ficava dentro da sala a pintar, sempre teve imenso talento para a pintura. Já ninguém batia nela, agora era ela que batia neles. Batia em alguém sempre que acreditava que essa pessoa tinha cometido alguma injustiça. Essa era também a forma de ela descarregar toda a fúria que encontrava dentro dela.

Ela cresceu mais um pouco e uma família a acolheu em casa. O homem daquela casa era um senhor bastante rude mas mesmo assim ele conseguia ser gentil para ela. Foi nessa casa que aconteceu o pior dia da vida de Emma. Eu não vos posso dizer o que realmente aconteceu ali pois isso é do foro íntimo da minha "cliente" e apenas ela o pode revelar caso pense ser conveniente. Mas prossigamos, desde esse momento Emma se tornou uma pessoa ainda mais radical. Ela deixou a sua família de acolhimento e passou a viver por conta própria. Ela agora não saía por ai batendo nas pessoas para que isso a ajuda-se a descarregar toda a sua raiva. Ela agora guardava toda a sua raiva para si. Alugou um apartamento com o dinheiro que estava dentro de uma mala que roubou a um engravatado. Afinal "_Ladrão que rouba ladrão, tem cem anos de perdão_." Eu não sei se isso é de todo verdade, mas quando vocês estiverem frente a frente com os meus superiores, vocês perguntem que eles sabem disso de certeza. Voltando ao assunto inicial: Emma, ela passava os seus dias no interior daquele apartamento apenas com a companhia dos seus quadros. Era quando ela pintava que se sentia em paz, que se esquecia de quem ela era na realidade.

Quando o Henry nasceu ela foi obrigada a vender os seus quadros para se alimentar a ela, e ao bebe. Foi com ele nos braços que eu a vi sorrir pela primeira vez desde que era aquela menininha feliz pelo seu primeiro dia de escola. As coisas começaram a melhorar para Emma. Os seus quadros davam-lhe dinheiro suficiente para ela alimentar a ela e ao bebe, começou a ser conhecida no bairro, as pessoas a ajudavam no que podiam e tudo agora parecia correr bem. Tudo até ao dia em que Emma acordou com o choro do Henry como todas as manhas, ao abrir os olhos reparou que não estava no seu quarto mas sim num sítio fechado, escuro e sujo. Foi ter com Henry que estava no chão, pegou nele e o levou para junto do seu peito como forma de protecção.

"Majestade, eles acordaram!" Ela ouviu um homem dizer.

Ela nunca tinha ouvido aquela voz antes. Tudo estava assustador de mais. Colou ainda mais Henry ao seu peito e assim que olhou em frente o seu queixo caiu. Uma mulher com os cabelos pretos e presos caminhava ao seu encontro. Ela usava uma roupa bastante justa que ressaltava as suas curvas perfeitas. Emma ficou perdida naquela imagem, só conseguiu falar quando ela se aproximou do sítio onde Emma estava.

"Quem é você?"

"Aquela que vai tornar a sua vida num inferno, também conhecida como Evil Queen."

E foi nesse momento que tudo começou meus caros, foi a partir desse momento que Emma passou a ponderar chamar-me e foi por culpa desse momento que eu mais tarde a tive que conhecer pessoalmente. Eu sempre conheço meus "clientes" pessoalmente, isso é normal, mas com Emma é diferente, com ela não deveria ter sido assim. Ela tinha tudo para ser alguém perfeitamente admirável, ela era uma excelente pessoa tinha um coração do tamanho do mundo, chegou a ser doce, era justa, era linda, mas as circunstancias fizeram isolar-se. Se as circunstancias fossem outras muito provavelmente nos não nos encontraríamos tão cedo e isso fez-me pela primeira vez ter pena.


End file.
